The Sandlot's Adventures Series
Join Scotty Smalls, Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez, Hamilton 'Ham' Porter, Michael 'Squints' Palledorous, Alan 'Yeah-Yeah' McClennan, Kenny DeNunez, Bertram Grover Weeks, Tommy 'Repeat' Timmons, Timmy Timmons, Phillips, Wendy, Singleton, Saul, Mac, Jenny, David Durango, Sammy, Haley Goodfairer, Targell,Johnny Smalls, Penny, Benny "The Jet" Rodriguez (Archival Footage), Young Tommy, Two Ton, D.P.,Timber, Wings, Ryan, Q, Wok, Roll, E.J., Becky "Icebox" O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Karen O'Shea, Debbie O'Shea, Priscilla O'Shea, Jake Berman, Nubie, Sean Murphy, Johnny "Viper" Vennaro, Rashid "Hot Hands" Hanon, Marcus "The Toe", Evan Schiff, Larry Musgrove, Jeffrey Luttrell, Newt Shaw, Kate Douglas, Juan Morales, Nick Anderson, Sophia Convertino, Polly Neilson, Lou Gates, Sue Gates, Tak Yamato, Little Carbon Children Sodiers and lots more as they go on journeys outside the city park tree and the disney studio where they will meet old and new friends battle bitter enemies and save the world at the same time Sub-Zero Adventure Group members: * Scotty Smalls, Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez, Hamilton 'Ham' Porter, Michael 'Squints' Palledorous, Alan 'Yeah-Yeah' McClennan, Kenny DeNunez, Bertram Grover Weeks, Tommy 'Repeat' Timmons, Timmy Timmons, Phillips, Wendy, Singleton, Saul, Mac, Jenny, David Durango, Sammy, Haley Goodfairer, Targell, Johnny Smalls, Penny, Benny "The Jet" Rodriguez (Archival Footage), Young Tommy, Two Ton, D.P.,Timber, Wings, Ryan, Q, Wok and Roll (founders/leaders) * Becky "Icebox" O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Karen O'Shea, Debbie O'Shea, Priscilla O'Shea, Jake Berman, Nubie, Sean Murphy, Johnny "Viper" Vennaro, Rashid "Hot Hands" Hanon, Marcus "The Toe", Evan Schiff, Larry Musgrove, Jeffrey Luttrell, Newt Shaw, Kate Douglas, Juan Morales, Nick Anderson, Sophia Convertino, Polly Neilson, Lou Gates, Sue Gates, Tak Yamato, Little Carbon Children Sodiers * Jesse and Willy The Whale (future member) * Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Shira, Crash, and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, and Granny (Sid's Grandmother) (future member) * RJ (the raccoon), Verne, Hammy and Stella (future member) * Horton and Morton (future member) * Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Weezer, Sheen, Cindy and Libby (future member) * DJ, Chowder and Jenny (future member) * Samson, Ryan, Benny, Bridget, Nigel, and Larry (future members) * Shaggy Scooby Doo, Fred, Dathny, Velma, Scrabby Doo and Scooby Dum (future member) * Bugs Bunny, Duffy Duck and their friends (future member) * Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Fishlegs and Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Barf and Belch and Snotlout and Hookfang (future member) * Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Britney, Jenette, and Elinor (future members) * Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Princess Laia, Chewbaca, Landa Calrician, R2-D2 and C3PO (future member) * Poppy, Branch, Dj Suki, Guy Diamond, Satin and Chenille, Biggie, Smidge, Cooper, Fuzzbert (future member) * Gus, Clark, Richie (future members) List The Sandlot's Adventures: * The Hobbit; 1977 * The Lord of The Rings; 1978 * The Return of The King; 1980 * The Chipmunks Adventure * Free Willy * Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home * Free Willy 3: The Rescue * The Sandlot's Adventures of A Goofy Movie * The Sandlot's Adventures of Space Jam * The Sandlot's Adventures of Scooby Doo And The Witch Ghost * The Sandlot's Adventures of Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Frankenstein * The Sandlot's Adventures of Scooby Doo And The Zombie Island * The Sandlot’s Adventures of Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace * The Sandlot's Adventures of An Extremley Goofy Movie * The Sandlot's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove * The Sandlot's Adventures of Chicken Run * The Sandlot's Adventures of Alvin And The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman * The Sandlot's Adventures of Digimon The Movie * The Sandlot's Adventures of Arthur's Perfect Christmas * The Sandlot's Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius * The Sandlot's Adventures of Scooby Doo And The Cyber Chase * The Sandlot's Adventures of The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Rings * The Sandlot's Adventures of Rugrats All Grown Up * The Sandlot's Adventures of Scooby Doo; 2002 * The Sandlot's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie * The Sandlot's Adventures of Arthur- It's Only Rock 'n' Roll. Backstreet Boys * The Sandlot's Adventures of The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers * The Sandlot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II Attack of The Clones * The Sandlot's Adventures of The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King * The Sandlot's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild * The Sandlot's Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * The Sandlot's Adventures of The Incredibles * The Sandlot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope * The Sandlot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V The Empire Strikes Back * The Sandlot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI Return of The Jedi * The Sandlot's Adventures of Garfield; 2004 * The Sandlot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III Revenge of The Sith * The Sandlot's Adventures of Chicken Little * The Sandlot's Adventures of Garfield 2 * The Sandlot's Adventures of Over The Hedge * The Sandlot's Adventures of Hammy's Boomerang Adventure * The Sandlot's Adventures of Madagascar * The Sandlot's Adventures of Flushed Away * The Sandlot's Adventures of Ice Age: The Meltdown * The Sandlot's Adventures of The Wild * The Sandlot's Adventures of Monster House * The Sandlot's Adventures of Everyone's Hero * The Sandlot's Adventures of Barnyard * The Sandlot's Adventures of Back at Barnyard No Ones Looking * The Sandlot's Adventures of Alvin and The Chipmunks: 2007 * The Sandlot's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * The Sandlot's Adventures of Horton Hears a Who; 2008 * The Sandlot's Adventures of Star Wars The Clone Wars * The Sandlot's Adventures of Coraline * The Sandlot's Adventures of Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs * The Sandlot's Adventures of Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakuels * The Sandlot's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon * The Sandlot's Adventures of Despicable Me * The Sandlot's Adventures of The Legend of The Boneknapper Dragon * The Sandlot's Adventures of Despicable Me "Home Makeover" * The Sandlot's Adventures of Hop * The Sandlot's Adventures of Dragons: Gift of The Night Fury * The Sandlot's Adventures of Book of Dragons * The Sandlot's Adventures of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * The Sandlot's Adventures of Alvin and The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * The Sandlot's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europes Most Wanted * The Sandlot's Adventures of The Lorax; 2012 * The Sandlot's Adventures of Paranorman * The Sandlot's Adventures of Ice Age: Continental Drift * The Sandlot's Adventures of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Sandlot's Adventures of Despicable Me 2 * The Sandlot's Adventures of Despicable Me 2: Puppy * The Sandlot's Adventures of Despicable Me 2: Training Wheels * The Sandlot's Adventures of The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Sandlot's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2 * The Sandlot's Adventures of The Hobbit: The Battle of The Five Armies * The Sandlot’s Adventures of Trolls; 2016 * The Sandlot’s Adventures of Jurassic Park * The Sandlot’s Adventures of The Benchwarmers * The Sandlot’s Adventures of Home Alone * The Sandlot’s Adventures of Home Alone 2: lost in New York TV Series: * The Sandlot's Adventures of Scooby Doo Series * The Sandlot's Adventures of Digimon Season 1 Series * The Sandlot's Adventures of Digimon Season 2 Series * The Sandlot's Adventures of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Series * The Sandlot's Adventures of What's New Scooby Doo Series * The Sandlot's Adventures of All Grown Up Series * The Sandlot's Adventures of Back at Barnyard No Ones Looking/Back at Barnyard Series * The Sandlot's Adventures of Star Wars The Clone Wars Series * The Sandlot's Adventures of Scooby Doo Mystery Inc Series * The Sandlot's Adventures of Dragons: Riders of Berk Series * The Sandlot's Adventures of Dragons: Defenders of Berk Series * The Sandlot's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels Series * The Sandlot’s Adventures of Trolls Holiday Gallery Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adevntures Series Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof